Abyssal Sea
Abyssal Sea Final Map.jpg Abyssal Sea Intro.jpg Abyssal Sea Enemies.jpg Sea Serpent Profile.jpg Pirate Captain Profile.jpg Siren Profile.jpg Hydra Profile.jpg Fisher Profile.jpg Kraken Profile.jpg Leviathan Profile.jpg Abyssal Nightmare Profile.jpg Difficulty - Very Hard *Enemies impowered since update Stamina Cost to Enter: 6 Elemental Bonus: Arcane (+200 HP & +1 Hand) Abyssal Sea has 3 routes, though as you can tell from the picture, the first two routes are just offshoots from the 3rd, the main one. It's like a whirlpool in a sense. Abyssal Sea has two relics (Cloud Stone & Ocean Stone), one decor/collectible (Kraken), one good attacker set (Abyssal Set), and the pet, Kala. Kala is dropped by the Rare Encounter, Fisher. Again, they all drop something of value. Note: The difference in numbers for EXP, Sword Durability, & Stamina are due to hazards & random encounters. Locations: 1. Periphery Encounter: Sea Serpent 2. Dead Sea Gain 1,500 Coins Gain Ocean Stone Gain +2 Stamina & +200 HP Lose 150 HP "Your ship is caught in a thunderstorm! Member is struck by a thunderbolt!": -250 HP "There is a heavy fog!": -1 Stamina "It takes a lot of effort for the ship to safely get away from the maelstroms!: -2 Stamina "It is extremely quiet on the sea...": Nothing Happens "Member starts fishing on the deck... ...nothing was caught.": "You hear a soft, comfortable, but depressing singing...": Become Demoralized "Member is seasick!": Become Demoralized "Member says there are phantoms on the sea...": Become Scared "You got caught in a tempest!": Become Wet Encounter: Pirate Captain "Member starts fishing on the deck...": Encounter: Sea Serpent ﻿3. Pirate Fleet Encounter: Pirate Captain 4. Forlorn Monastery Gain 600 Coins Gain +2 Location Mastery (Apple if already mastered) Gain Ocean Stone Gain Soul Gem Gain Recover Hammer Gain First Aid Kit Gain Omamori Rare Trace 5. West Sea Phenomenon "Member starts fishing on the deck...a treasure chest full of seaweeds is reeled in!": Gain 1,500 Coins Gain Ocean Stone Gain +2 Stamina & +200 HP Lose 150 HP Lose 250 HP "There is a heavy fog!": -1 Stamina "It takes a lot of effort for the ship to safely get away from the maelstroms!: -2 Stamina Nothing Happens "You hear a soft, comfortable, but depressing singing...": Become Demoralized "Member says there are phantoms on the sea...": Become Scared "You got caught in a tempest!": Become Wet "A lifeboat approaches your ship!": Encounter: Pirate Captain "Member starts fishing on the deck...": Encounter: Sea Serpent 6. The Shore Encounter: Siren 7. Shrine of the Sea Ruler Gain 550 Coins Gain Ocean Stone Gain Soul Gem Gain +3 Ocean Stone Mastery (700 Coins if Mastered) Gain Antidote Gain Omamori Rare Trace Gain Siren Necklace (9/3 Accessory) 8. Destroyed Pirate Bay (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Gain 1,500 Coins Gain Diamond Gain +1 Location Mastery Gain 2 Stamina Gain Thief Hammer Lose 50 HP & 2 Stamina "The group is attacked by a giant tentacle in the dark!": -150 HP "The group is attacked by a giant tentacle in the dark! Member falls into the sea!": -200 HP & Wet "While exploring the burning pirate ship, the cannons below explode!": -250 HP & Become Injured Lose 350 HP Lose 2 Stamina Sticky 9. Western Sea Forager Boss 1 (Kraken) 10. Hydra Den (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) Encounter: Hydra ﻿11. Will-devouring Tree Gain 650 coins "You decide to rest under the tree. Strangely, everytime you close your eyes, visions of tragic shipwreck emerge!": Gain +1 Location Mastery (Gain 1 Soul Gem if Mastered) Gain Diamond Gain Ocean Stone Gain Soul Gem Gain 2 Soul Gem Gain Energy Hammer Gain Apple Gain Kindle Fire Gain Captain's Spyglass (4/8 Accessory) ﻿12. Tsunami Cove "Member finds a giant clam... There is a valuable giant pearl inside!": Gain 1,500 Coins Gain Ocean Stone "Member slips and falls while walking on the wet rocks!": -75 HP & Become Injured "The sea level is abnormally low! Tsunami!": -300hp & Become Wet "A sudden high tide makes moving forward very difficult!": -1 Stamina & Wet "A sudden howl shakes the earth...": Become Scared Rare Trace "The sea level is abnormally low! Turns out it's just the low tide...": Nothing "Member finds a giant clam...It's empty!" ﻿13. The Great Fissure Boss 2 (Leviathan) ﻿14. Abyssal Monstrosity (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) Boss 3 (Abyssal Nightmare) ﻿Enemies: Note: If you are Wet, the frost attack can cause you to become Frostbitten. Rare Encounter Fisher 1,600hp 350xp Quick -1 Hand. Normal Atk: 465 dmg ~ Blue Atk:Wet ~ Grey Atk: Heal (780) Loot: Gain 3,000 Coins Gain 6,000 Coins (If have either Kala or the Abyssal Essence) Gain Ocean Stone Gain Miracle Hammer Gain Healing Potion Gain Kala (Pet) Abyssal Essence (Kraken Collectible) Boss 1: Kraken 2,700hp 245xp (+25,000xp 1st Time) Quick -1 Hand Can cause Injured & Sticky Status Loot: Gain 700 Coins Gain 1,000 Coins (In place of any collectible) Gain Diamond Gain Gold Gain Ocean Stone Gain Soul Gem Gain Thief Hammer Kraken's Compound Eyes (Kraken Collectible) Kraken Eye (Kraken Collectible) Kraken Mucus (Kraken Collectible) Kraken Mouth (Kraken Collectible) Kraken Tentacle (Kraken Collectible) Kraken's Killer Jaw (Kraken Collectible) Kraken Flesh (Kraken Collectible) Boss 2: Leviathan 3,400hp 335xp (+35,000xp 1st Time) Quick -1 Hand Can cause Wet Status & Frostbitten if you are Wet. Loot: Gain 750 Coins Gain Beast Crystal Gain Ice Stone Gain Life Force Gain Ocean Stone Gain Soul Gem Gain 2x Soul Gem Abyssal Essence (Kraken Collectible) Treasure Chest (Hydra Gauntlets - 24/12 Secondary Armor, Abyssal Set) Mysterious Chest (Leviathan's Whisker Ocean Stone Relic) ﻿Boss 3: Abyssal Nightmare 4,000hp 400xp (+50,000XP 1st Time) Can cause Scared & Frostbitten if you are Wet. Loot: Gain 800 Coins Gain 1,500 Coins Gain Demon Stone Gain Meteorite Gain Ocean Stone Gain Soul Gem Gain Time Hammer Mysterious Chest (Eye of the Storm Cloud Stone Relic Core) Treasure Chest (Nightmare Ring - 25/10 Accessory, Abyssal Set) Rare Items Getting 2-4 Star Mastery at this location unlocks the following Rare Items in the Adventure Store Category:Adventure Category:Adventure locations Category:Arcane Category:Abyssal Sea Category:Ocean Stone Category:Demoralized Category:Scared Category:Wet Category:Soul Gem Category:Hammers Category:Consumables Category:Diamond Category:Injured Category:Sticky Category:Pets Category:Adventure Collectibles Category:Sets Category:Gold Category:Beast Crystal Category:Ice Stone Category:Life Force Category:Demon Stone Category:Meteorite